


Knitted love

by Eagle2



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle2/pseuds/Eagle2
Summary: Aizawa and reader are hard workers that barely have spare time to spend together but they still manage to be romantic like two teenagers sometimes!





	Knitted love

**Author's Note:**

> I want to let you all know that i totally riped this idea off a Crayon Shin-chan episode so this is tecnically a Shin-chan au???

You are a kindergarden teacher and are currently living with your boyfriend Aizawa. Since you work early in the morning and he usually works afternoons and nights you barely see each other, that's why you two decided to live together, even if the time you two actually spent together was just sleeping in the same bed (provided by you since he didn't even have one in his flat).

* * *

 

It was the third night in a row you were spending knitting. Your kindergarden had organized a jumble sale where everyone was gonna sale something that they crafted, including the children's parents and of course the teachers too. You learned to knit when you were a teenager so you thought knitting a pair of socks woukd be easy, or so you thought.

"Knitting again?" 

"Huh?" you turned your head to see whose voice disturbed you "oh Shouta, you're home early" you said putting up your best smile.

"I'm not. It's almost 4 in the morning" he said looking at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

"Already??" you said atempting to stand up and giving up inmediatly, suddenly all the tension on your back manifesting "It's still kinda early for you though. And I'm still half way through the first sock..."

"Have you eaten anything?" he said sitting next to you in the kotatsu placing a plastic bag on it.

"Yes, I had dinner already. Sorry, I should have cooked something for you too" you said feeling bad for not asking him this morning if you should have. He usually comes home so tired he just goes straight to bed.

"Nah, I bought something on my way home" he said showing you his takoyaki take out "do you want some?"

"No, thank you" you sighed tired "I'll try to finish this sock and just go to bed"

"When do you have to sell it again?" he said starting to unpack his dinner "you've been doing it for three days in a row"

You rubbed your eyes, tired "I had to undo it every night because they come out so big... I'm not as skilled as i thought. I wanted to include a star patern but at this rate..."

"Here" he said reaching for his little eye drop bottle of his pocket "use this"

"Thanks" you said accepting his offer, giving him a half smile.

He ate silently as you worked on your sock, sticking with a plain blue design instead of adding a cute design, feeling defeated by your own unexperience. He was watching you cautiously. You noticed he had finished eating but was still sitting next to you.

"You don't have to stay here with me" you said stroking his arm with a fake smile "go to bed, you must be tired from work"

He nodded and left you alone to your knitting. You stayed up until your first sock looked decent, maybe too big for kids to wear but _wearable._ You put it with the yarn in your knitting bag and finally went to bed. Aizawa seemed fast asleep and you got under the covers with him as silently as you could.

"Took you long" he said, his voice tired, while spooning you.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up" you said as you started to feel him snorling on the back of your neck "Good night Shouta".

It felt like minutes when your alarm clock startled you awake, forcing you to leave Aizawa's side at what he reacted with a lazy snarl. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

When you got home you got scared of your own reflextion in the corridor mirror, you had such dark and big eye bags you couldn't recognice yourself for a moment, but you knew you had to finish the second sock **today**. There was no turning back.

You made luch for you and Aizawa, plazing his in the microwave so he'd take it whenever he'd wake up. You finished your luch and didn't even bother to pick up the plates, you went straight to your knitting bag. You were so focused on your task you didn't notice Aizawa placing his plates on the kotatsu.

You noticed a mistake at the very begining of the sock "shit" you howled undoing most of your work so far.

"Language" 

That made you jump out of your skin "Shouta! geez don't do that. How long have you been there?" you said glanzing at his empty plates. He just smiled down at you picking up all the plates in the table and taking them to the kitchen. He washed them and came back to the living room to get ready for his job.

"Do you think you'll make it?" he asked looking at the other sock you finished last night "it took you three days to make this one"

You bit the inside of your cheeks. You knew he wasn't teasing you but you were still salty that he didn't trust your determination "I will finish it today"

"What's the jumble sale for again?" he asked putting on his scarf.

"We're going to fix all classrooms heaters and air conditioners" you explain, although you were sure you had told him before.

He hummed putting on his boots, ready to leave.

"See you tonight, don't work too hard"

"You too" he said closing the door behind him.

* * *

 

Oh god you didn't think this through. Shouta was so right on doubting you. It was dark, very dark, when you realized  you weren't even half way through the sock and you had to undo like a quarter of it. Your eyes hurt for the lack of sleep and your legs were numb for sitting in the same position for hours. You'd cry if your eyes weren't bone dry. 

Then you heard Aizawa's keys on the door's lock. You really didn't want him to see you like this. You didn't want to prove him right. He kept a straight face when he found you still working on the sock looking miserable and defeated.

"Hey" he said first since you weren't looking at him "you ok?"

You nodded silently.

"Did you eat?"

You opened and closed your mouth. You were so sucked up on your task you forgot to have dinner.

"Here" he said sitting next to you "I bought dinner for both of us" he said shoving some convenience store sushi and two pork sandwiches. So he predicted you'd forget to eat, and right he was.

"Sorry Shouta, I really don't feel like eating anything right now" you said looking at the food in front of you, even though you knew you should be starving.

"Try some at least" he said touching your hands so you'd stop knitting "I even bought your favourite kind"

You smiled and rested your head in his shoulder "thank you for taking care of me"

You two ate in silence. Once you were done he put all the trash in a plastic bag and started grading some exams next to you. You were finally almost done with the sock, it only needed a few final touches when you felt the light of the sun bothering your eyes.

"Shoot, what time is it?"

"About 6 in the morning. Maybe 7" Aizawa answered resting his head in his hands, still grading exams.

You started panicking and finished the sock the best you could, shoving it all in a paper bag and getting ready for a shower. Aizawa was still in the living room when you came out ready for work.

"Shouta" you said patting his shoulder "you should really go to bed, I'll help you finish those when you get home tonight"

"K" he hummed standing  up while you were already living "see you tonight"

* * *

 

You were so ashamed of yourself when you showed up with your socks. The kids moms all showed up with beautifully knitted gloves, cardigans, scarfs, and amigurumi animals that you felt like crying when you had to place your stuff next to them. They all sold very quickly but they insisted on waiting with you until your socks were sold. They were so nice you couldn't be mad at them for being so talented.

"At least let me treat you guys for a coffee, there's a bending machine close by and I could really use one" you admited, as if it wasn't clear for your dark and heavy lidded eyes "please take care of this while I'm gone?" 

 _As if someone were to steal those_ you thought to yourself.

When you were back they were all giggling and whispering to each other but as soon as they saw you they stoped and smiled at you.

"We sold it ___!" 

"-what? really?" you said with legit surprise "who'd buy that ugly thing-"

"Oh, don't be so harsh on yourself, you put a lot of hard work on those, we all could tell"

You smiled looking at your feet, feeling your cheeks grow red "well kinda..."

* * *

When you got home you passed out in the entrance with your shoes still on. You woke up finally starting to understand why Aizawa would carry his sleeping bag with him everywhere. You wondered were he'd be now.

Meanwhile, Aizawa was on his way to the UA, wearing an oversized and warm pair of socks under his boots.

 


End file.
